


Prayer X

by fujoshii



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: devilman crybaby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshii/pseuds/fujoshii
Summary: Satan has fallen. Earth is his prison.





	Prayer X

Satan has fallen. Earth is his prison.

He fought God for his freedom and instead, he is chained by the beliefs of Earth.

The people praise him like he’s God himself.

Maybe just to spite him,

They bow down to him and ask him for miracles.

 

Until he met Akira Fudo,

Then he is Ryo Asuka.

 

And then Ryo realizes, it’s not a prison at all.

Because Akira questions everything.

Akira is full of empathy,

Akira is everything he is not.

Akira is a breath of fresh air.

 

And maybe, Ryo thinks, this was God’s plan after all.

Even when Akira pulls a gun over his head and kills him.

**Author's Note:**

> top anime betrayals ∞


End file.
